


Troyreen Kinktober 2019

by god_queen



Series: Twin Verse [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_queen/pseuds/god_queen
Summary: Short drabbles of kinky prompts for each day in this sinister October featuring the twins!One prompt per day, starting a bit early because why not





	Troyreen Kinktober 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts), [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts).

“Yeah, buh-bye now!” Loud. Bright. Happy, as if on the verge of breaking out in laughter, she called out and ushered the crowd away with a wave of her hands and a huge smile plastered across her face.

“For the God Queen!” One voice screamed back in return, coming from the midst of a group of tall, wiry individuals wearing orange rags, tattered bandages, and cracked masks.

“Hey!” The crowd stopped instantly at her voice, collectively turning to face her. She was standing there, pointing out at them, lopsided smile lighting up the room. “Don’t forget to like-”

“Follow!” The group repeated alongside her.

“And obey!” She finished with a wink, mimed gunshots from her fingers, and then ushered them out, laughing at their harmonious swooning, with a dismissive wave. “Get out of here, you crazy kids.”

The door closed behind them. By then she had turned, and immediately after her entire body sagged. The pep in her face drained immediately, smile replaced by a sigh, eyes narrowing to a natural squint that made her look years older.

She was left in a room too stuffy for its size. A wide, circular table centered it, bordered by swiveling chairs with no arms. The rest of the room was more or less empty, littered with trash and painted haphazardly with vibrant graffiti.

Empty, save for one of the chairs. It looked small, in comparison. Positioned under the tall, lanky form of Troy Calypso, the regular furniture looked toylike. Made him imposing.

He was leaning back in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. His hands were linked behind his head, a head that was focused on hers from beneath the waves of shaggy black hair. It was just far enough from covering his face for her to see the pleased smirk.

“So?” He asked.

Oh, that tone. That cocky, satisfied tone. It made her blood boil beneath her skin. Made her teeth grind.

“Fine,” Tyreen replied, then, under her breath, “Damn it…”

“What was that, dear sister?”

“I said, fine,” she repeated, louder this time. “You win, turn it off.”

“Hee hee!” Troy giggled giddily. Downright giggled. Tyreen’s urge to smack the smirk from his face only intensified. He took a deep breath. “Mmm… Smell that, Ty? Smells like victory. Sweet, sweet, victory.”

“You better shut up and do it or the only thing you’re going to be smelling is ass,” she warned.

Ignoring the growled threat, Troy dropped his hands into his lap, one bare, one a twisted length of metal stretching out past his side. Then he leaned forward and smiled at her.

“Come on, Ty, baby. No reason to be so uncivilized. You lost. I won. You knew the deal.”

“Turn. It. Off.”

The tone of her voice was blunt, verging on aggressive. It didn’t waver, refusing to budge while Tyreen bared down on him, until finally he tsked and leaned back in his chair.

“Fine…” He relented. A quick tap of his fingers onto his metal arm later, and a slight, almost imperceptible buzz vanished from the room, along with a slight tenseness that Tyreen had carried with her even after relaxing behind the closed doors.

Said girl let out a long breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Then she reached down, beneath the hem of her pants, and fished with deft fingers until finally withdrawing a small, slick bit of metal.

“Someone looks like they had fun,” Troy teased. As if he needed to tease any more for her to want to strangle him. He didn’t, at this point it was only the flimsy agreement made between siblings that kept her standing there, arms crossed, yet not quite moving to murder him yet.

He ignored the dangerous look. Once more settled into the cocky brat he was, he instead let his eyes run over her and take everything in. She wasn’t entirely short, just to him. Small, tanned skin, the same shaggy hair, just dyed and pushed to the side. She had a small nose, scrunched now in annoyance, and bright blue eyes that burned into him.

“Remind me what the agreement was?”

“Or,” she offered instead, “I can remind you how it looks when I walk out the door. Eh? That’s always a fun time.”

“Naw,” Troy replied. His smirk didn’t break. “You wouldn’t tarnish a dare, would you?” After a moment of pregnant silence, he leaned closer to her, his long body reaching well into her personal space despite the seated position. “What did we agree on again? If I lost…”

“You’d eat ass,” she replied sourly.

“And, if I won?”

“I would try to take it all this time…” But, despite the defeat in her tone, the sheer look of victory on his face was enough to fuel a raging fire in her. She ground her teeth in a snarl and jabbed a finger into his chest. “Don’t think that next time I won’t win! And next time, oh… next time, I’m going to rub my win in your face so hard you’ll be picking it out of your teeth for weeks.”

“As sweet as your threats are- you know, given that I won?- it seems an awful lot like you’re stalling… And let me just remind you, this dick don’t suck itself.”

Troy took his hands and centered them in a ‘v’ over the equally stark lines of thin muscle disappearing beneath the band of his pants. It was sweet. The glance down, then back up. The annoyance in her eyes, but also the little shiver of excitement coursing through. All the little details that Troy enjoyed from above.

Tyreen was leaning over him. Her breath was hot over his stomach. Her eyes, fire against his own. Anger simmered beneath her eyes, and if not for the intensity of his stare into them he would have missed the haze of lust building over the anger.

“You’ve been looking forward to this, haven’t you?” He teased the pout of her lips with his left thumb.

“No.”

“You can’t lie to me, we’re twins after all.”

“Shut up.”

“Heh heh.” With a chuckle only slightly sadistic, Troy pushed his thumb into her mouth. Soft lips parted reluctantly, sealed to the intrusive digit. “I know you better. You want to see if you can do it. You want to prove you can do it.”

Tyreen pulled away from his thumb with a pop. The stern glare had pacified to a puffed up pout, snarl softened and bottom lip rebelliously pushing out.

“I see what you’re doing here,” she grumbled. “Trying to be all slick. Getting me to say that I can do it, then you’re going to have me try and prove it to you.”

“I know you don’t have to prove that you can take it all-” Troy said.

“I don’t have to prove shit to you.” She replied.

Ignoring him, she tugged, hard, at his zipper. She had leaned down farther. No longer standing, her knees rested against the floor and her forearms lay across the length of his thighs, palms flush against the skin of his hips. Then down. Tugging at fabric, the thick material of his pants relented inch by inch.

First there was smooth skin. A bit of stubble. Short hairs. The line traced the middle of his abs and below, slowly revealed beneath pants. Finally came the prize, a length of smooth flesh, base thick from where it peeked out of its covers.

“Someone says hi.”

Tyreen rolled her eyes, but the cloth continued, down the length of the shaft and over the flared head over the tip. Freed, it bounced up towards her, down again, then stretched slowly more upright. Not exactly an exchange of words, but as much of a greeting as she could expect from a mindless lump of flesh. And the dick attached to it.

Tyreen had spent a lot of time with this particular organ. She liked to, but she liked to pretend with it even more. Pretend it was normal. Not overtly large. Just a regular sized dick for a regular sized person. It helped keep Troy’s massive ego from popping his head like a bubble.

But she couldn’t fool herself. Before her was a member as thick around as her wrist, and near as long as her forearm. It was big now, and even then it was still throbbing thicker and twitching up as it stretched to meet her.

Of course he had positioned himself just so his dick would be in her face. With a hand cupping either side of her head, he stroked his human fingers into her hair and pushed her just a bit closer. The tip was just under her chin, warmth brushing against the bump of her chin. It scooted a bit, sliding against a soft cheek to rest, stretched across her face.

She could feel it, against her nose, against her ear. She could feel his excitement growing. And as much as she wanted to pretend it was nothing special, she could feel her excitement growing to match.

“Now,” Troy said. “I’m going to fuck your face. And you’re going to hope that I finish before some lucky cultist walks through that door and finds out what a naughty God Queen you’re being.”

There was the barest hint of added excitement, a catch to her breath. The realization that they hadn’t locked the doors. Someone could walk in at any time

Tyreen would be lying if she said the thought of a loose cultist or bandit walking in was not exciting to her. Maybe even more than the idea of choking on something thick and hot.

“If you’re going to do it, do it,” Tyreen said in challenge.

“You want that, don’t you?” Troy teased.

“Do it. Fuck my face.”

Fingers tightened in her hair. The tug was sharp and painful, positioning her with lips against the very tip of his member. He didn’t have to guide it, the shaft had tightened enough to angle up to her, swaying just barely as it pushed inside.

Warm. Hot. Wet. The smooth moistness sucked the tip inside as soon as it could. A slick tongue guided after, feeling the slide as it passed over. Only halfway through, and she could feel the swell of the head pressing against the back of her mouth, the top, sides, even against the base of her tongue.

It only took a second to gag her, a sudden catch of her throat that seized into her lungs. She pulled back roughly. But the fingers in her hair tightened, refusing to let her draw away. Instead, he kept her there, holding her tight, until the rapid beat of her heart had evened as her breath eased, forced out her nose to give her mouth a chance to settle.

Finally comfortable, Troy pulled her forward and thrusted. She could feel him in her throat. Could feel the urge to gag on the length waiting to take control.

But she sucked him in, deeper and deeper. Her fingers found herself through the heat of her core. She swallowed him down until drool was flowing between her lips and tears streamed down her face.

In the end, she surprised herself as much as him. Given how she looked half his height, thinking she could have the entire length of his dick down her throat at once was hard.

But there she was, gasping as it slid out and throbbed in contentment. Drool and spittle covered its entire length and most of her face. Streaks of makeup crossed the rest of it.

A little smile hid between her panting. A little hint of pride and satisfaction.

Troy, on the other hand, looked as if the soul had been sucked from his body, leaving only a withering husk unable to hold up his own arms. And given how hard she had gone on him, perhaps it had.


End file.
